MTPC50/Image Gallery
MTPC50 The Cures reunite.jpg|The Cures reunite MTPC50 Riko says she is now a professor.jpg|Riko announces that she is now a professor at the Magic School MTPC50 Professor Riko teaching a class.jpg|Riko teaching a class MTPC50 Kotoha uses magic to unleash the memories of the bread.jpg|Kotoha uses her magic on the strawberry melon bread MTPC50 Mirai and Riko surprised they are transforming again.jpg|Mirai and Riko are surprised at the transformation MTPC50 Kotoha explains what she did.jpg|Kotoha explains how she used the bread's memories to turn them back into middle schoolers MTPC50 Kotoha as a flower goddess.jpg|Kotoha in her newer form MTPC50 Dokuromushe appears.jpg|Dokuromushe appears MTPC50 Mirai arrives at Magic World.jpg|Mirai arriving in Magic World MTPC50 Solciere Cameo.jpg|Solcière's cameo in the Magic School's cafeteria MTPC50 Lilia and Liz shocked to see Riko de-aged.jpg|Lilia and Liz are surprised to see Riko MTPC50 Riko tells the three mermaids not to be in the halls.jpg|Riko tells Dorothy, Nancy and Cissy to stop wandering the halls MTPC50 The Cures hear from Kouchou.jpg|The girls in Kouchou's study MTPC50 Kouchou smiling.jpg|Kouchou smiling MTPC50 Batty appears.jpg|Batty appears hanging on the ceiling MTPC50 Batty explains he is now a student.jpg|Batty explains that he is now enrolled in the school MTP50 Dokurokushe suffers a toothache.jpg|Dokurokushe suffering from a toothache in a flashback MTPC50 Batty explains Dokuromushe's pursuit for treats.jpg|Batty explains why Dokuromushe now wants to consume sweets MTPC50 The Cures with some of the Magic World residents.jpg|The girls flying in with some of the residents of Magic World MTPC50 Turtle Gamettsu.jpg|Turtle Gamettsu on Kouchou's table MTPC50 Spider Sparda.jpg|Spider Sparda plots to go after Kushe's book MTPC50 Gecko Yamoh.jpg|Gecko Yamoh learning about Dokurokushe's return MTPC50 Yamoh surprised that he came back to life.jpg|Yamoh is surprised that he had turned back into his old form MTPC50 Riko enters the portal back to No Magic World.jpg|Riko entering the portal to No Magic World MTPC50 The Cures spot the Kira Kira Patisserie.jpg|The girls spot the KIRAKIRA Patisserie MTPC50 Ichika greets the Cures.jpg|Ichika greets the Cures MTPC50 Ichika gets ready to make the cakes.jpg|Ichika gets ready to make the cakes MTPC50 Mirai with a Mofurun cake.jpg|Mirai with her Mofurun cake MTPC50 Kotoha and Riko eating their cakes.jpg|Riko and Kotoha eating their cakes MTPC50 Ichika thanks the Cures for stopping by.jpg|Ichika thanks the girls for stopping by MTPC50 The Cures flying on their brooms.jpg|The Cures flying on their brooms MTPC50 The Cures spot a little girl eating the bread.jpg|The Cures spot a little girl eating some strawberry melon bread MTPC50 The girl drops her rabbit plush.jpg|The little girl drops her rabbit plushie MTPC50 Chikurun about to be sucked in by Dokuromushe.jpg|Chikurun is about to get sucked in by Dokuromushe MTPC50 Chikurun recovers Kotoha's wand.jpg|Chikurun recovers Kotoha's wand MTPC50 Yamoh with Dokuromushe.jpg|Yamoh with Dokuromushe confronting the Cures MTPC50 The Cures get ready to transform again.jpg|The Cures get ready to transform once again MTPC50 Miracle and Magical are happy to transform again.jpg|Miracle and Magical are happy to have transformed again MTPC50 Yamoh and Dokuromushe prepare to leave.jpg|Yamoh and Dokuromushe prepare to leave MTPC50 Cure Whip arrives.jpg|Cure Whip appears MTPC50 Yamoh shocked at seeing Cure Whip.jpg|Yamoh is shocked to see Cure Whip MTPC50 Yamoh with a purified Dokurokushe.jpg|Yamoh with the purified Dokuromushe MTPC50 Dokurokushe blushing.jpg|Dokuromushe blushing MTPC50 The Cures laughing.jpg|The Cures laughing MTPC50 The Cures and the fairies eating the bread.jpg|The girls with Mofurun and Chikurun eating the bread MTPC50 Ichika running.jpg|Ichika running MTPC50 The little girls eating the bread.jpg|The little girls eating the bread MTPC50 Kotoha wants the two worlds to become closer again.jpg|Kotoha wants to bring the two worlds closer again MTPC50 KumataCameo.jpg.png|Kumata on a magic carpet MTPC50 Magic Crystal tells Kouchou about his possible successor.jpg|Magic Crystal tells Kouchou about his possible successor MTPC50 Headmaster Riko.jpg|Headmaster Riko MTPC50 The Cures on the carriag.jpg|The girls riding on the Rainbow Carriage MTPC50 Mayumi and Kana with some bread.jpg|Mayumi and Kana wondering where the bread came from MTPC50 Yuuto with some bread.jpg|Yuuto with the bread MTPC50 Emily and Kay at a fashion show.jpg|Emily and Kay at a fashion show MTPC50 Jun on top of the Statue of Liberty.jpg|Jun standing on top of the Statue of Liberty MTPC50 The Cures continue to ride in the carriage.jpg|The Cures continue to ride on the carriage MTPC50 Last shot of the episode.jpg|Last shot of the episode Other MTPC50 Mikami Masato 1.png|Storyboard by Mikami Masato (sample) MTPC50 Mikami Masato 2.png|Storyboard by Mikami Masato MTPC50 Mikami Masato 3.png|Storyboard by Mikami Masato MTPC50 Mikami Masato 4.png|Storyboard by Mikami Masato MTPC50 Mikami Masato 5.png|Storyboard by Mikami Masato wall_maho_50_1_S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online. MTPC50.png|This episode's other wallpapers. Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Image Galleries Category:Storyboard On Page